Yin and Yang
by Brave-Phoenix
Summary: [Don't think I'll let you go, my little woodsprite. We make two parts of a whole. The Darkness will always seek the Light.] He was strong, and so was she. And he loved the challenge.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Kishimoto-sensei would probably like to murder me for writing this._

_**Note:**__ Crack ahead. I thought of this pairing a few days ago, and it struck my fancy. So here's my first shot with them. Keep a toothbrush handy; __**beware the fluff**__…_

**Yin and Yang **

_Kyuubi Tenshi _

He was strong.

So was she.

She challenged him.

He wasn't used to it.

And every time they met, someone died.

Her sensei, her teammates and her friends, one by one. They died. Disappeared. Stopped being shinobi. Lost limbs. Lost confidence. Lost… minds. His explosive, unpredictable behavior kept them on their toes, but she could read him. His weapons were useless against her. She could diffuse them.

And every time they met, they clashed.

She was a proud kunoichi of Konohagakure. He was a dangerous part of Akatsuki. A Weapons Mistress. An explosives expert.

"You're running again, Ten-chan."

"You're being a pain again, Deidara-san." He chuckled.

"Only for you, Ten-chan."

His presence disappeared completely before her very eyes, only to appear again behind her. Her hair, long since released from its bindings, brushed his face softly as she spun to meet him face to face. A grin was plastered on his lips; she would've stumbled back, had he not braced her so firmly against him. She attempted to struggle away from him, but her hands were plastered firmly to his chest, and in a position from which she could not escape. Eyes of liquid chocolate, thoroughly infuriated, gazed up at him in a passionate blaze of hatred.

He liked it.

"Actually, Ten-chan, I have a present for you."

A child at Christmas came to mind when she looked up at his face. He looked _happy_ to be doing this. Suspiciously so, in fact. When his hand moved towards her face, she instinctively buried it in his chest; since her arms were unavailable to protect against a blast, this would just have to do, after all. A fond laugh followed her actions, which she immediately began to regret. _Fond_?! For heaven's blessed sake, this was an S-rank criminal!

"C'mon, look at it! I promise it won't explode." She shook her head adamantly, not removing her face from his chest. He laughed again. "Fine. Have it your way, yeah."

It surprised her when she felt him fiddling with the back of her neck, and immediately, she fought his touch. Why, oh _why_ did he like to toy with her so? She just wanted him _dead_ and _cold_ on the forest floor. That was her sole wish in life. Honestly, it was obvious that God had a sense of humor, just by putting her in such a situation. But when fighting was obviously futile, she had no choice but to lean on him again, since he would not let her go. She could feel his smile as he nuzzled her hair in an affectionate manner.

Honestly, it seemed utterly impossible that she had the undivided attention of a top-ranking criminal. Attention that, really, she didn't want. Hadn't asked for. That repulsed her to no end. But here he was, nuzzling, cuddling and bestowing her with all other manner of sweet, loving gestures, and all she could think of was _running_.

This time was different though. She could feel it.

His body shifted next to hers, moving her to be full against his front, rather than plastered to his side. His arm continued to hold her against him firmly, and before she even knew what he was doing…

His lips… were… on hers…

Stunningly sweet, and surpassingly gentle. All the old movie clichés were suddenly flooding her mind, because all of them were true. And at that moment, she really didn't mind.

It was the most wonderful feeling in all the world, even if it was _him_. And she didn't have the will to stop it. His hands were moving; she could feel one moving to rest on the small of her back gently, and the other, for some reason, slipping slowly into her pocket. And within a split second more, she was left, his presence utterly gone from the place. Her lips still held the impression of his, the feeling like wings softly brushing. But when the stupor left her, mahogany eyes widened in shame of herself, and she quickly fled the place, leaving the memories behind.

* * *

Days later, as she was removing her ANBU uniform, Tenten was stunned to find a piece of paper fall from the pocket. She picked it up gingerly, and flipped it open, only to drop it in surprise.

_Sweet little wood-sprite,_

_Don't think I'll leave you be._

_You're my bewitching Weapons Mistress;_

_And I will wait faithfully._

_Like yin and yang, we make a whole._

_And Darkness seeks the Light._

_I love you, precious warrior_

_**Anata wasurenai.**_

Encased in the little paper was a small necklace of clay. The Yin symbol… hanging from a silver chain.

* * *

**AN: Kekekekekeke... Yes, I have finally sunk to the bottom of the deep end. (_cackles_) DeidaraTenten! Teehee. (_happy dances_) If someone does a picture of them for me, I'll do another onesie just for you! (_grin_)**

**_Anata wasurenai:_ I won't forget you.**

**(_cackles insanely_) Review, kiddies!**


End file.
